


Lost Love

by Elfflame



Series: Love Lost Series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-02
Updated: 2003-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron Weasley disappeared the last week of Hogwarts. Is he worth forgiving when he returns?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Lost

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here’s a new story that caught me one day, and practically wrote itself.  It’s Hermione/Ron, post Hogwarts.  There are also some minor couples in this: Harry/George, Flur/Bill, Ginny/Neville, Penelope/Percy and even a smidge of Angelina/Fred.  

It was Hermione Granger's last night at Hogwarts, and she should have been wrapped in the arms of her One True Love.  But he wasn't here.  A tear slipped down her face.  Why had he just disappeared like that?  She looked out into the world, wondering where he had gone.  One minute he had been there, laughing with her and Harry, and the next…  And it had all been going so well.  He'd finally gotten up the nerve to ask her to the banquet celebrating Voldemort's defeat and recognizing those who had been lost in the battle to defeat him.  That night, she had finally had everything she ever wanted.  His heart…and more.  She smiled quietly to herself.  He'd been so sweet, so shy…it had almost driven her nuts.  But the moment he'd touched her, kissed her, made love to her, she'd known it had been worth the wait.

So why was he gone?  Harry had found them early the next morning, and scolded them, grinning the entire time.  Ron had turned beet red, but Hermione had only grinned and laughed.   But when she'd come back from her shower, Ron was gone.  No note, no explanation.  And no owl since.  Not even a week after.  Even Harry had no idea where he'd gone.

There were soft footsteps behind her, and Hermione turned swiftly, hope flaring.  But it was just Harry.  He grinned sheepishly at her.  "Sorry, Hermione.  Just me.  You okay?"

She tried to smile, but it didn't come.  "I just…no, Harry.  I'm not.  Still no note?"

Harry bit his lip.  Hermione knew that look.  "You know something!"   She grabbed her friend's shoulders.  "Tell me!  What is it?  Is he okay?  Is he hurt?  Where is he?"

She didn't want to see the look that rose in his eyes.  God, Ron just had to be okay.  Had some stray Death-Eater found him?  Then he held out something�"a letter.  His voice was soft.  "Charlie sent me a note.  It just arrived.  Do you want me to leave while you read it?"

"Charlie?  But…"  She looked down at the letter.  What exactly did this mean?  "Please stay?"

He nodded, and sat down next to her on the window ledge.  Hermione opened the letter.

> Harry,
> 
> Ron showed up here last night, and refuses to talk to anyone.  I asked if mum and dad knew where he was, but he wouldn't answer.  The only thing he'll tell me is that it's just better for him to be somewhere where he doesn't have to hurt anyone else.  Do you have any idea what's wrong with him?  Does this have anything to do with that last fight against Voldemort?
> 
> Aside from being kind of thin, and depressed, he seems otherwise okay.  I put him to work with the eggs, making sure they're all getting the right amount of attention and heat.
> 
> I've already written to mum and dad, but I figured you should know he was okay.
> 
> Charlie Weasley

Hermione looked up at Harry.  "He's in Romania?  What…why would he go there?  I thought he was happy that morning!  Did he say anything after I left, Harry?"

Harry shook his head.  "Nothing.  Aside from mumbling that he was going to go take a shower.  And I didn't realize that he was gone until you went to look for him and saw his stuff was gone." 

Hermione turned away from her best friend.  "I thought he was as happy as I was that night.  I guess I was wrong.  I must have pushed him too much.  I just love him so much, Harry…"  The tears filling her eyes soon spilled down her face.  There were no sobs, just a simple waterfall of tears that felt as though they would never stop.  She felt Harry's arms around her, and leaned back against him.  He whispered reassurances to her.  No matter what it meant to his own life, she would _never_ be alone.  He promised himself that much. 


	2. Love Lost

Three years passed.  Ron had not returned to England.  Hermione had found a small cottage near London so that she could apparate to her job in the Wizarding library each day with no problems.  Harry's apartment was close by, within walking distance, and he spent a great deal of time in Hollyhock, Hermione's little cottage.  The two friends hadn't changed too much in the three years, though with the disappearance of Ron, they had grown closer.

Most holidays and birthdays were spent together, and most of their former classmates assumed that they would eventually marry, but the two friends laughed when confronted with these suspicions.  Hermione was too busy with her job, and even busier with her son, Stephen, who had just turned two.  And Harry, when not watching Stephen for Hermione, was busy with his own life.  And love.

Hermione didn't pry, but she knew that Harry had been seeing someone for a few years, but assumed that he'd tell her who the lucky guy was when he was ready.  That had been a surprise when she'd first found out, and she'd wondered if that hadn't been what had chased Ron away, but Harry said he had never told him, and he swore that he'd never had those kinds of feelings for Ron.  The fight they'd had about it had lasted for weeks, but finally Hermione realized just how much she missed her friend, and just how silly she was being.  Harry had constantly been pushing her and Ron together that last year.  Even if he'd had a thing for Ron, there's no way he would have done anything.  It was obvious he'd thought they were meant to be together.  So now, the subject simply wasn't brought up.  And if anything, the two friends were even closer than before.

One of the things that Hermione missed most, though, was visiting the Weasleys.  She had received many invitations from them over the years, and had refused them all, except for Ginny's wedding to Neville Longbottom the year before.  She and Harry had attended together, which she assumed had added to the fuel on the fire of their "romance" rumors.  Stephen had stayed with his grandparents. 

But it was time to see them again.  Ginny and Neville had just had their first child, and she thought that it would be good for Stephen to be around all the Weasley grandkids.  After all, he needed some socialization.  So she and Harry had agreed to attend their first Weasley family Christmas since leaving Hogwarts.  Hermione knew that Molly would probably put them in a room together, but that wouldn't really be a problem, since Harry was otherwise involved. 

The big worry was how they would react to Stephen.  Hermione adored her son, but she was scared of how they would see him, since she was unmarried.  And especially since they probably thought she was dating Harry.

She needn't have worried.  The first thing Molly did upon their arrival at the Burrow was to sweep Stephen into her arms and show them around the newly-remodeled house.  She spent the entire time talking directly to Stephen almost totally ignoring the two adults behind her.  Hermione looked several times at Harry, who simply hugged her encouragingly.

The Burrow was nothing like it had been when they had last been there.  Between Arthur being elected as Minister of Magic, and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes taking off and being the greatest thing since spellotape, the Weasleys now had more money than they knew what to do with.  The Burrow had been rebuilt, and turned into a five-level, 80-room house.  It was spectacular, but still reminded Hermione of the old Burrow, as it retained all the old wooden, creaking furnishings, and hand-crocheted rugs and curtains in each room, and the shape was still far less like a house, and more like a badly put-together cake.

As Hermione expected, she and Harry had been given a large room together on the third floor, with a small adjoining room for Stephen, and they were unpacking when Fred and George barreled into the room.  "Why, look, George!  It's those two miscreants from Hogwarts! Now, what were their names again?"

George looked bemused for a moment.  "Fred and Daphne?"

Hermione just shook her head, then squeaked when Fred picked her up and gave her a huge bear-hug.  "Fred, stop it!  Put me down!"

Fred set her on her feet once more, then plopped onto the bed, where Stephen sat, sucking his fingers.  Stephen had never sucked his thumb like other children.  Instead, he had preferred to suck on his left index and middle finger.  Hermione constantly tried to discourage it, but no matter what she tried, petroleum jelly, hand lotion, mittens, or anything else, after an hour, she always found Stephen off in some corner, sucking his fingers. 

Fred looked down at the Brown-haired, blue-eyed boy, and tilted his head.  "And who have we here?  Shaggy, maybe?"  Stephen shook his head.  "Scooby, then?"

Stephen took his fingers out of his mouth with a little sucking sound, and laughed.  "Silly!" his childish voice squeaked.  Hermione was amazed.  Stephen never took to strangers.  How had Fred done it?  Then she smiled.  Maybe it was just having so many nieces and nephews around.  And then, suddenly, her son was in Fred's lap, his small arms around his neck.

She threw a look at Harry, but he had been chatting quietly with George in a corner, and hadn't noticed.

Fred looked rather startled, too.  "Friendly boy you've got here, Hermione."

She pulled Stephen into her arms.  "Yes, I suppose Stephen is.  I never really thought about it before."  But she could feel a flush across her cheeks as she lied to him. 

The group headed downstairs where they could hear more people entering, including, Hermione could hear, several kids.  She could hear Percy's voice shouting, Pamela, Paul, Peter, get off of grandmum's couch!  Now!"

Percy and his wife, Penelope stood at the foot of the stairs, their one-year old twin girls, Patricia and Paige in their arms.  "Leave it to Percy to have twin _girls _and take all the fun out of being uncles," Fred muttered.

"Aw, come on, Fred.  They're actually pretty cute," George responded.  He and Harry reached the foot of the stairs and George reached out for Paige, who was wiggling in her father's arms.  "Hey, Perce.  Looks like you've got your hands a bit full.  I'll take Paige, and we can go visit mum while you deal with the rest of your brood in there." 

Harry smiled at Penelope and offered to take Patricia, but she shook her head.  "Separation anxiety lately.  She'll just start screaming.  Thanks for the offer, though."  She grinned over at Hermione.  "So this is the infamous Stephen, huh?  He's adorable, Hermione."

Hermione grinned.  "Thanks, Penny.  You and Percy seem to have done pretty good yourself," she said, waving at the trio Percy was now trying to pull off the couch.  She and Penny led the way into the kitchen, laughing as they talked about diapers and midnight feedings.  Harry and the twins rolled their eyes while they followed closely behind.

As they walked down the hall to the kitchen, Fred whispered to Harry, "At least you got away from the midnight feedings, Harry.  Now that Stephen's old enough, you won't have to deal with it if you and Hermione get together."

Harry just smirked at Fred.  "What makes you think I got away from them?"

Fred looked puzzled.  "George, did I just hear the famous Harry Potter say that he's slept at Hermione Granger's house?"

George just grinned.  "I don't think he was doing much sleeping, Fred."

Harry glared at George, then hurried to follow the girls into the kitchen.

Molly was at the stove, several pots bubbling away as she moved from one to the next, her wand never slowing.  "Hermione," she said, never turning around.  "Could you give me a hand here, dear?"

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley."  She placed Stephen in one of several highchairs surrounding the kitchen table.

"Lovely, dear.  Oh, and do call me Molly.  It seems silly, all this 'Mrs. Weasley' stuff coming from you.  I mean, you're almost like a daughter."  Hermione blushed at this, but grinned.  It always felt good to be so accepted.  And if the Weasleys were good at anything, it was accepting people, no matter their faults.

Molly turned from the stove to notice Penny and George placing the twins in highchairs, and Fred and Harry grinning at her.  "Well?" She said crossly.  "What are you all doing standing around?  There's work to be done if we all want to eat tonight."  She turned to her daughter-in-law.  "Lovely to see you, Penny.  Hope those hellions of yours aren't causing too many problems."

Penny grinned.  "Only about as many as yours did, Molly."

"Ah, well.  I am sorry about that.  But it was your choice to go and marry Percy, after all."  She winked, then turned back to the stove.  "There are lots of vegetables that need cutting," she called over her shoulder.  "And the mushrooms need to be scrubbed.  Properly, Fred.  _Not_ simply run under water.  And the dining room table needs to be set, and someone needs to check on the bread and see if it's finished rising yet."  Throughout this, she had continued to stir and check on her various pots.

George grabbed some silverware, and Harry the stack of plates that were towering on the kitchen table, and they disappeared from the room.  Fred grumbled, but began to carefully scrub the delicate mushroom tops while Penny and Hermione chattered away as they chopped the rest of vegetables.

Molly soon noticed that no one had checked the dough, so she set Fred to watching the pots for a moment while she hurried to the counter where the dough was rising.  In a few flicks of her wand, the bread had been separated in long loaves, which she then placed in the oven.  She was about to shoo Fred away from the stovetop again when the back door swung open.

Ginny and Neville stepped in, beaming.  "Hey, mum!" Ginny grinned.  Molly hurried over to her daughter, then took the bundle that Ginny held in her arms. 

As Molly cooed over her newest grandbaby, Alice, Neville walked to the table and greeted Penny, then looked startled at Hermione, recognizing her for the first time.  "H-Hermione?  Gin!  Look who's come for Christmas!"  He grinned, then moved around the table to give her a hug.

"Hey, Neville.  Hi, Ginny." 

Ginny grinned and hurried over to get a hug as well, then stood back and frowned at her friend.  "And just why have you been avoiding us, Hermione?  I thought we were your friends."  Then she grinned slyly.  "Or did you just want to see if I'd managed to outdo you with my gorgeous daughter?"

Hermione laughed and glanced over at her son.  Stephen had been quiet for the short time they had been in the kitchen, but with the influx of new people, Hermione could see that he was getting a bit worried.  Afraid that he would begin to scream if left to his own devices, Hermione released her son from his chair and brought him over to Ginny.  "Ginny, you remember Stephen, right?"

"Of course I do.  Hello there, Stephen.  Do you remember me?"

Stephen shook his head and then hid his face in his mother's shoulder.  Hermione sighed.  "I'll be right back, Molly.  I'm going to see if Harry will take him for a bit.  I think this is getting to be too much for him."

Molly nodded, still gazing rapturously at her new granddaughter.

As Hermione left the kitchen, she heard Ginny say "Harry's here too?  You mean they came together?"  Hermione sighed.  She wished people would just let it go.  She knew they just wanted her to be happy.  But how could she be happy without…him?

As Hermione entered the dining room, she was forcibly reminded of visiting the Burrow between her third and fourth years at Hogwarts.  George and Harry were having plate wars.  Each had his wand out, directing a plate like a flying disk.  Several plates already lay broken on the floor.  "Harry, George…what do you think you're doing?"  She tried to look crossly at them, but couldn't quite contain a smile. 

Harry looked sheepishly at her, and in doing so, lost concentration, and his plate crashed onto the table, breaking into several pieces.  "Hey, Hermione.  What's up?"

"Well, I don't think that Molly's plates should be."

The two men grinned.  "Well, you know that's easily fixed, Hermione," George replied.  He waved his wand, and the plate Harry had let fall repaired itself easily.

"Yes, but they're never quite the same afterwards, are they?" she said sternly.  "Harry, could you watch Stephen for a while?  He's getting a little nervous with all the new people."

Harry reached out to Stephen, who quickly snuggled into Harry's arms.  "Absolutely, Hermione.  No problem."

"Thanks, Harry."  She turned to leave, then turned back.  "Oh, by the way, Ginny and Neville have arrived.  I'm sure she'd love to see you."

Harry blanched.  Though Ginny had long ago given up any hopes of becoming the bride of The Boy Who Lived, Harry had never quite recovered from her particular brand of hero-worship.  "Erm…yeah.  Well, I'll see her at dinner, now, won't I?"  He turned away before Hermione could catch his eye.

Hermione grinned to herself and returned to the kitchen.  Seconds after she entered, the fireplace flamed green, and Fleur, Bill, their son Pierre, along with Arthur, fell through the fireplace.

Pierre, who lay sprawled on the floor, covered in ash, piped up.  "Wicked, da.  Can we go again?"

Bill grinned down at his son, then pulled him to his feet and began to brush him off.  "Maybe on the way home, son.  Don't think your mum would like it, though."

Fleur glared at her husband.  "Molly, I will be beezay for a while, as your son decided to take this…feelthy mode of transportation, and I will need to clean myself up before I am fit for human contact.  Pardonez-moi."  Fleur swept from the room, as her son and husband snickered behind their hands.

Arthur chuckled to himself, then noticed Hermione still standing by the door.  "Is that who I think it is?  Hermione Granger?"  He scooped her up in a hug, and Hermione couldn't help but grin. 

"Hello, Mr. Weasley."

"Now, now, none of this Mr. Weasley nonsense.  I'm Arthur.  How have you been doing?  And where is that son of yours that I've heard so much about?"


	3. Dinner with the Weasleys

Two hours later, Hermione, Harry, Stephen, and the entire Weasley clan sat down to dinner.  Mrs. Weasley had outdone herself.  There was a huge roast beef, a heaping bowl of mashed potatoes and lots of gravy for both; salad; peas and carrots; warm, crusty bread; warm, gooey, Yorkshire pudding; even little bowls of sweet pickles in different spots along the table.

As the family dug in, Hermione just sat back and smiled.  It had been so long since she'd felt at home with any large group of people, but the chattering, laughing group just made her feel like she belonged.  She took the bowl of carrots that Harry shoved at her, took a spoonful from her plate, and was about to spoon some out for Stephen when she heard the front door slam.

"Mum!  Guess who's come home for Christmas?"  Charlie came into the room, and several of his siblings jumped up to greet him.  But the whole room soon fell quiet when another red mop appeared over his shoulder.

Mrs. Weasley stood slowly.  "Ron?"  He grinned at her sheepishly.  Everyone quickly got out of her way as she ran to hug her youngest son, who now towered over her, patting her back awkwardly as she cried into his chest.

Hermione was stunned.  She wanted to take Stephen and run and hide.  But it was already too late.  "Ron?" she heard Harry say beside her. 

Ron turned to see the two of them, and paled, then flushed angrily, and turned to storm from the room.  Before he could leave, George grabbed Ron's arm.  "Slow down little brother.  You haven't been home for three years.  What's the rush?"

"I can tell when I'm not wanted."  He turned to glare at his brother.  "Let go, George."

By then, Harry was there.  "No.  Ron, what is wrong with you?  You leave with no note, and when you come back, you're immediately ready to leave again.  Did I do something to upset you?"  He reached out to touch his friend's shoulder, but Ron jerked away.  "Damn you, Ron.  This is your family!  How can you think you're not wanted?"

Ron turned to face Harry.  "It sure as hell looks to me like I've been replaced.  You both look great with my family, Harry, don't let me intrude.  I'm sure I'll get over it eventually," he spat.  He jerked his arm from his brother's grip, but turned to find Hermione blocking the way.

"Ronald Weasley!  Is that why you ran away?  You thought…" Hermione looked at Harry, almost smiling, but still too angry at Ron to manage it.  "…You thought we were…or wanted to be together?"

Ron scoffed.  "Gee, Hermione.  I didn't think you'd have a child with a man you _hated_."

Hermione paled.  "I…didn't."  She turned away.

Harry growled.  "Look, you unbelievable wanker!  You left her, not the other way around, and the only thing I wanted for Hermione was for her to be happy, and you took that away when you left!"

Ron looked from Harry's angry face to Hermione's desolate one, unbelieving.  "You…you're not together?"

"No, you insensitive asshole!  In fact, I'm not even attracted to girls!"

Now Ron was thunderstruck.  "You?  You're…"

"Yeah, Ron, I'm _gay_!  What?  Can't say it?  Need proof, maybe?"  He turned to George.  "I guess we're doing this the hard way, love."  George just grinned.  He leaned down, and they kissed, to the amazement of all of the Weasleys.

Fred whistled under his breath.  "George, you dog."

Hermione grinned.  She should have known.  Why else would Stephen have seemed so comfortable with Fred?  Then she turned to look at Ron, who was still looking at his best friend and his brother, kissing in front of the entire Weasley clan.

Finally, Percy cleared his throat.  "Excuse me.  If you two are going to do that, could you at least take it outside?  I'd rather my children didn't see this, at least."  Harry and George broke apart, still staring at each other, both rather flushed.  Harry looked pointedly at Ron, who simply stood there, speechless.

Arthur had made it to the doorway where they all stood, and clapped Harry and George on their shoulders.  "Well, well.  I guess that congratulations are in order?" he grinned.  "Molly's always complaining that George never brings anyone home.  Would this be why?"

"I'm afraid so, sir."  Suddenly, Molly's arms were wrapped around Harry, and she was bawling once more.  He looked as uncomfortable as Ron had. 

Arthur took Molly by the hand and led her from the room.  "Come on, Molly, let's get you a cup of tea, so you can calm down."

Harry and George left the room immediately after, and Hermione, about to talk to Ron, heard Stephen begin to whimper.  "Oh, Stephen."  She turned from Ron, not noticing how his ears began to redden once more as she moved to her son's side and pulled him into her arms.  She began filling his small plate, and soon had him chewing away at a small piece of bread while she cut up his meat in cubes so he could pick them up easier.

Harry and George returned, chairs in tow, and two more place settings were set up for the new arrivals.  George moved his plate to sit next to Harry, but Hermione was saddened to see that Ron chose to sit far down at the other end of the table by Neville and Ginny, so that Charlie ended up in the chair across from her.  Arthur and Molly returned, and he set her in her chair, a steaming cup of tea in front of her, which she sipped at gingerly, grinning happily down the table at where George and Harry sat, heads close together.

Ron said little as dinner went on, but Hermione caught him staring at her frequently, particularly after she had helped Stephen with his dinner, or wiped his chin.  And each time he caught her eyes, he glared.  Hermione couldn't understand how he could still be so upset.  What was it now?  But then, when had what Ron was upset about ever made any sense to her at all?

After supper, Hermione pulled Stephen from his highchair, and was about to take him up to the room when Ron blocked the way.  "You may not be with Harry, but you still seem to have gotten along fine without me."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"  He looked pointedly at Stephen, and Hermione felt her arms tighten protectively around her son.  Before she could say anything, she felt an arm around her.  It was Fred.  And Molly was close beside him.

"Ronald Allen Weasley!  Are you saying what I think you're saying?  Have you even looked at this boy?"

Ron glared at his mother.  "I see him just fine, mother."  He turned to Hermione.  "Whose is he?  Seamus's?  Neville's?  No, I'd know then, wouldn't I?" he smirked.  "Draco's, maybe?"

This time it was Harry's voice she heard.  It was the quiet voice she had often heard him use when he was trying desperately to keep his anger in check in Snape's class.  "Ron, Draco and Pansy married right out of school.  But you wouldn't know that, would you?  Kind of difficult to keep track when you _run away_."

Ron spluttered.  But Molly didn't give him a chance to respond.  "Look at him, Ron!  Doesn't he remind you of anyone?"  She took Stephen from Hermione's arms and held him so that Ron could see his face. 

At first Ron just glanced at him, as though he were unimportant, but then he took a closer look.  And slowly, his expression changed.  First to shock, then wonderment, and finally horror.  He turned to Hermione, but said nothing.  After all, there was nothing left to say.  Hermione took Stephen from Molly, and ran for the staircase.  There was a strangled "Hermione!" followed by Fred's "Let her go, Ron.  You've done enough for the night."

By the time she reached her room, her face was drenched with tears.


	4. Apologies

Harry came to their room about a half-hour later.  She had calmed by that time, and her face was dry.  "Hermione?"

Stephen was sleeping in the other room, so she shushed Harry, then crept to Stephen's door, and closed it nearly all the way.  "He's sleeping.  Don't want to wake him.  He was so exhausted, but I couldn't get him to sleep."

"I'm sure it didn't help that you were so upset."

She closed her eyes.  "I'm fine."  She turned to Harry.  "George, huh?"  She couldn't help but grin.  "Why all the secrecy?  The Weasleys are the most accepting people I know."

"Yeah, but they were so sure you and I were going to get together, and it was just easier than explaining things, you know?"  He sat down on the bed, and she sat next to him.

"I know."  They were silent for a moment.  She looked down at her lap.  "Does he…hate me?"

"Hermione."  Harry took her face and turned it to him.  "Look at me.  This is Ron.  He's angry, yeah.  But at the moment, he's actually angrier at himself than anything else.  And believe me, he wouldn't have run away if he had known…I mean, there was no way to _know_, but he thought he was doing the right thing.  Don't be too angry at him, okay?"

Hermione smiled sadly.  "I don't think I'll be likely to get a chance, but if it comes up, I'll try to control my temper."

Harry hugged her.  "Good."  He pulled away, then blushed.  "Um, Hermione, I hope you don't mind, but I, uh, made other arrangements tonight…"

"Oh?"  She looked puzzled for a moment, then her eyes widened.  "Oh!  George, you mean?"  She smiled.  "I'm glad you know.  He was always nice when we were in school.  Does he make you happy?"

Harry smiled, and Hermione had never seen him look so quietly at peace with the world.  "Yes."

It was Hermione's turn to hug Harry.  "I'll be just fine.  You go enjoy yourself, all right?"

He grinned and stood up.  "See you in the morning, then.  Night."

"Night, Harry." 

As Harry closed the door to their room, she thought she heard him speaking to someone out in the hall, but couldn't tell who it was.  She turned to the closet and was pulling out her nightgown when the door opened again.  "Did you forget something, Harry?"

"It's not Harry, it's Ginny."  Hermione turned to see Ginny standing in the doorway.  "Can I come in?"

Hermione nodded.  "Of course."

Ginny crossed the room and sat on Hermione's bed.  "Look, about my brother…"

Hermione closed her eyes.  "Do we have to do this right now?  I know you have to defend him…I mean, he is your brother and all…"

"But that's just it, Hermione.  Right now I'm ready to strangle him.  How he could say that about you�"and Neville, too.  And right in front of everyone.  I thought Neville was going to implode!

"So, I wouldn't blame you if you never talked to him again, Hermione."

"But?"

Ginny smiled.  "I guess us Weasleys are a tad transparent?"

Hermione nodded.  "Just a bit.  And mostly to those of us who know and love you all."  She smiled, but it quickly faded.

"Look, it was obvious to everyone downstairs tonight that you still love him, Hermione.  And he still loves you.  You know how Ron is…"

"I do.  But I can't turn back time, and neither can he.  We can't just start from square one, Ginny."

"You don't have to.  You have a chance here, Hermione, that most people don't get.  You have a beautiful son whose father still loves you."

Hermione turned away.  "About that…I mean, that's why Harry and I came this year.  But I didn't want you all finding out like that…"

Ginny laughed.  "Hermione…Hermione, look at me."  She turned to see that Ginny was grinning.  "How could we not know?  Even without ever looking at him, whose child could it have been?  I mean, Fred, George, Percy and I were all at school with you.  We know how you felt about Ron.  And you'd never really even looked at anyone else.

"But even without all that, Hermione, except for his hair, he's the spitting image of Ron at that age."

"But…you hadn't seen him until tonight…Maybe there was someone, and you just didn't know?"

Ginny looked embarrassed for a moment.  "Well, actually, Harry's been giving us pictures.  Mum and dad have a whole album-full."

"Harry sent you all pictures?"  Hermione's mind was reeling.  Too much for one night.  "…And he looks like Ron?" she said in a small voice.

Ginny nodded.  She pulled out an old battered picture and handed it to Hermione.  A small redheaded little boy sat on a chair with a baby in his lap.  He was grinning and waving as he held on to the smaller form that covered his legs.  "That's me and Ron shortly after I was born.  He was about a year and a half in that picture."

Hermione blinked.  It was amazing.  Except for the hair, the child in the photo could have been Stephen.  She was about to ask Ginny if she had any more pictures when there was a knock on the door.  "Who in the world is that?  Is everyone going to come and visit me tonight?" 

Ginny looked puzzled.  "Well, do you want me to get it?  Just in case, I mean."

"Please."  Hermione looked down at the photo in her hand, and was startled when she heard Ron's voice coming from the doorway.

"Gin?  Did I go to the wrong room?"

Hermione looked up.  Ginny was blocking her from Ron's view.  Her arms were crossed.  "Yes.  Go away."

But before Ron could respond, Hermione stood up and walked to the door.  "No he didn't.  Hi, Ron."

Ron looked from Hermione to Ginny.  "Um…"  Ginny glared at him, her arms still crossed.  "Look, Ginny…"

"Yes?"  Her voice was hard and cold.

"I'm, uh…sorry about that about Neville and all…"

"Are you?  Are you really?"  Ginny pulled herself as tall as she could, still only up to Ron's shoulder, uncrossed her arms, and pointed at him.  "If you ever so much as look cross-eyed at Neville again, Ron, I'll flay you alive!"  She turned to Hermione.  "You sure you want to be alone with this�"what did Harry call him?"

Ron flushed.  "I think he called me an unbelievable wanker," he grimaced.

Ginny turned to her brother once more.  "And he's right!  How could you do that to Hermione?  She's not the one who disappeared for three years, you insensitive asshole!"

"Ginny, it's okay.  We need to talk.  It might as well be now."  Hermione opened the door, then turned to her friend.  "I'll be fine.  I dealt with him for seven years.  I don't think there's much he can do that would surprise me."

"Well, if you're sure.  Neville and I are just down the hall, so give a yell if he starts acting up, okay?"

"Right.  Night, Ginny."

"Night, Hermione."  She looked pointedly at her brother.  "Ron."  She walked from the room, but made sure to leave the door open, glaring at her brother the entire time.

Ron sighed.  "I really put my foot in it tonight."  He grimaced.  "Hermione, do you mind…I mean, can I sit down?"

She nodded, peeked out the door, and when she saw that Ginny was gone, shut it behind her.  She turned to see Ron sitting on the bed, looking down at the picture Ginny had given her.

"…I don't know how I didn't see it before.  Hermione…"

"Ron, stop.  Before we really start talking, I need to say that no matter what happens tonight, we're not going to sleep together.  Stephen is in the next room�"and I'm not ready.  You have a lot to answer for."

Ron's ears reddened immediately.  "I've got a lot to answer for?"

"Ron," she shushed.  "Keep your voice down."

"Or what?"

"Or you'll wake Stephen!  He's a very light sleeper."  She moved to the door of the room where her son was sleeping, listening intently.  She heard a small sigh, then relieved, closed the door all the way. 

"Sorry."

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to be used to it.  Don't worry about it."  She turned to see that Ron had come to stand right behind her.

"Hermione, don't you see?  That's the problem.  I haven't been there for any of it.  And he's my son!  I want to know him.  How could you keep this from me?"  He looked so hurt, it took a moment for Hermione to respond.

"Well, maybe you should have thought of that before you disappeared."

"What, I was supposed to know that I got you pregnant that night?"

Hermione flushed, and moved back to the bed.  "Well, no, but…but you didn't think at all, did you?  I mean, you know the facts of life, Ron.  You had to know there was a possibility."

Ron looked stunned by this, but said nothing for a moment.  "Well, I suppose…If I'd thought about it."  He walked to the other side of the bed, and Hermione wasn't sure if she was hurt or relieved that he hadn't come to sit next to her.  "But you don't understand.  That morning was the best of my life, Hermione."  He looked pleading now.  "I was so sure that everything would be perfect from that moment on.  And then Harry showed up.  And we all joked around, but I could see how hurt he was, you know?  I thought…"  As Ron spoke, his voice became quieter.  "I thought he was sad because he loved you, and I didn't want to stand in the way."

Hermione didn't know what to say to this.  "Ron…"

"No, Hermione, just listen.  I loved you.  I still do, I guess.  But he was my best friend.  He's the reason we made it through the war.  And he'd lost so much.  His parents, Sirius, Cho…Dumbledore…"  She could see the tears in his eyes.  "I just couldn't stand in the way if he wanted to be with you.  And you know Harry.  He never asks for what he wants.  He just suffers in silence.  So I left."

Hermione was lost for words.  She'd forgotten this side of Ron existed.  It had been there all through school, but he'd always hidden this side of himself well.  Finally she realized there were no words, and moved to sit next to Ron.  She hadn't touched him in three years, but it was like he had never left.  His hand was clenched on the bedspread, so she took it and smoothed out his fingers, though she looked at his face the entire time.  "Ron…"  He refused to meet her eyes.  "Ron, look at me."

His eyes were sparkling with unshed tears, and through them she could see the three years of loneliness he had endured.  For her.  For Harry.  "Ron, I know this isn't going to be easy.  I love you too, you know.  I just think that it'll take time to get back to where we were.  I mean, it took me this long just to come here with Stephen."

Ron looked surprised.  "Stephen's never met my family?"

Hermione smiled and blushed.  "Well, apparently he knows George.  But I was actually under the impression that I was keeping it a secret from your family."  She took a deep breath to calm herself.  "I guess it was silly of me.  But everyone seemed so sure I was going to marry Harry, and I was scared how your family would react if they found out Stephen was yours."  She turned away from him.  "He was all I had left of you…of that night."

Ron looked unsure of what to say.

Hermione turned away, and saw her nightgown on the bed.  Realizing how late it must be, she looked at her watch.  Eleven-thirty.  "Ron, it's late, and I really need my sleep…"

He stood quickly, and muttered something about seeing her in the morning, but she caught his arm before he could cross the room.  "You don't have to leave."

Ron looked startled.  "But…you said…"

"I know I said not tonight.  But that doesn't mean you can't stay.  I'd like to talk.  If you want to, that is…"

He smiled.  "I'd like that.  I want to know everything there is to know about Stephen."


	5. The Morning After

Hermione woke the next morning to the sound of the bedroom closing.  God, she thought to herself, don't let it have been a dream.  But if it had been a dream, it was awfully vivid.  And then she realized there was an arm around her waist, and a warm body behind her.  But that either meant that Harry was being awfully cuddly, or…

"Hermione?" 

Her heart plummeted for a moment when she heard Harry's voice, then she realized that it had come from in front of her.  She opened a groggy eye to see Harry looking down at her, bemused.  She couldn't help but smile.  "Morning, Harry."

"Merry Christmas, you mean.  Does this" he waved his hand at her and the body she could feel snuggled beside her "mean what I think it does?"  His eyebrow was raised, but she could see that he was barely keeping his smile hidden.

Hermione turned to her back so she could look at Ron's sleeping face.  "Not quite, but…"

Harry couldn't contain the grin any longer.  "But, Hermione?  I mean, he's right there…"

Hermione glared at her friend.  "We just talked."  Then she blushed.  "All night."

Harry whooped.

"Shush.  Don't wake him.  Is Stephen up?"

"Well, I was going to go check on him, but I got a bit…distracted.  And besides, Hermione, this is Ron we're talking about.  He could sleep through an air-raid siren."

"Still…"  She carefully moved out of Ron's grasp and sat up.  "Why don't we see if Stephen is up.  Then you can take him down.  I'm sure he'd like that."

"Well, actually, I was going to have him wake you, so I could go find Ron.  Everyone else is awake.  The kids are all about to mutiny if they have to wait any longer to open presents, but Molly insisted that all of us should be down there first."

"What time is it?"

Harry smiled.  "Ten."

"Ten!  Why didn't you come up earlier?  Stephen's probably bouncing off the walls in there!"   She hurried to open the door to Stephen's room and saw him grinning happily at her from the center of his bed, fingers in his mouth, apparently unconcerned about the fact that there were presents to be opened that he could not get to.

Harry moved past her.  "Hey, buddy.  Ready to go open presents?"  Stephen nodded.  Harry turned to Hermione.  "I'll get him dressed.  You go work on Ron.  You'll probably be at it a while."  He grinned and ducked as she threw a half-hearted slap his way.

"Some best friend…" she grinned at him.

"I am, aren't I?"  He winked, then closed the door to give Hermione some privacy with Ron.

Hermione dressed quickly, then returned to the bed where Ron was softly snoring, cuddling with her pillow.  It amazed her how young he looked.  Almost as though this Ron had remained unchanged from the first day they had met.  But the red fuzz on his face and the child in the next room attested to the fact that at least some things about him had indeed changed. 

She didn't particularly want to wake him.  She knew she could sit here all day watching him sleep.  But when Harry appeared with Stephen in tow, still grinning at her, she glared at her friend, then reached out to wake Ron.  "Ron.  Wake up, Ron.  Time to get up."  He mumbled something, then grabbed her hand and pulled her next to him.

Harry laughed.  "I guess Stephen and I will just leave you to it, shall we?"

Another glare.  "You _will _pay for this, Harry, I promise you.  Even if I have to apparate into your bedroom one night when George comes to visit you to get even with you."

"You wouldn't!"

"Just watch me."

"Okay, okay, we're going.  I'll tell everyone you'll be down momentarily.  Just don't blame me if they all come up to see what's keeping you."  He took Stephen in his arms, walked out into the hall, closing the door behind him.

Hermione turned back to the sleeping man curled around her.  She gave him a shake.  Nothing.  "Ron, wake up."  Another mumble.  Something about the eggs waiting another few hours.  "Ron…" she leaned forward to whisper right in his ear.  "…If you don't get up right this second, I'll never kiss you again."

Brown eyes immediately snapped open.  "H-Hermione?"

"'Bout time, sleepyhead.  I was beginning to think I was going to have to get a glass of cold water," she grinned.

"You wouldn't," he looked horrified.

"Only if you hadn't woken up.  Come on, everyone's waiting on us."

"Are they?"  Ron sat up, but still had a hold of her hand.  "Maybe we should make them wait a bit more."  He tugged her towards him, catching her around the waist when she had moved close enough.  Despite the fact that she knew that Ginny or Fred would probably come barging in at any moment, she couldn't help herself.  Her eyes closed as she leaned towards Ron, and their lips finally met.  But only for a moment.  She quickly pulled away. 

"Later, Ron.  You have to get dressed."  She looked away, slightly flushed.

He pulled her chin so she was facing him again.  "Promise?"

She nodded, then pulled away from him.  She stood up, then tidied her clothes.  "I'd better go.  Stephen's probably panicking.  I'll see you down there, okay?"

He grinned.  "You bet."


	6. Christmas Surprises

Molly and Arthur's living room was strewn with shreds of wrapping paper and ribbon.  The children sat, en masse in the center of the room, oblivious to the adults around them, playing with their new toys. 

Hermione sat on the sofa, gazing at her son, who, after a day, was finally beginning to warm up to his cousins.  Every now and then, he would glance over his shoulder, just to make sure she was still there, then return to playing with the magical toy truck Arthur had given him for Christmas, which belched puffs of white steam as he pushed it across the carpet.  Hermione could see that Arthur was desperate for at least one of his grandchildren to share his adoration of muggle things.

Ron had sat next to them during the opening of the presents, then disappeared shortly after Stephen had taken his truck into the middle of the room.  The rest of the adults were talking quietly together around the room, watching the children play out of the corners of their eyes.  Hermione was just about to go over and see what Ginny and George were talking about so avidly when Ron reappeared and handed her a small box.

"One last present, Hermione.  I was going to drop this off before I left for Romania again, but I guess this is better, anyway," he smiled.

"But…I don't have anything for you, Ron."

He grinned.  "It doesn't matter.  I think you've more than made up for that."

She blushed.  "Ron, don't say that.  It makes it sound like…"

His grin grew broader.  "Just open it."

She carefully opened the small package, and inside lay a small jewelry box.  "Ron, you didn't…" she whispered.  He declined to answer, and waited for her to open it.  Inside the box lay a small, silver, heart-shaped locket.  "Oh, Ron…" 

"Look inside."

Inside the locket was a picture of Ron and herself from their school days on one side, waving vigorously, and on the other…  "Stephen."  She looked up at him.  "Where…"

"Harry helped.  That's where I've been the past half-hour.  Trying to get the silly thing in there."  Hermione looked up at Ron, eyes sparkling.  He grinned as she tried several times to speak, then chuckled.  "If I'd known that would keep you quiet, I would have tried it while we were still in school."

"Oh, do shut up, Ron…" she said huskily, and wound her arm around his neck, pulled him down, and kissed him soundly.  His arms wrapped around her, and she was soon lost, the only two things remaining in the world were Ron and the box holding the locket. 

However, the kiss was suddenly ended when Ron broke away, and shouted, "Ow!" 

Stephen stood in front of him, glaring with a glare that was so familiar, Hermione was hard-pressed to keep from giggling.  "Leave mummy alone!" he shouted at Ron, brandishing his toy truck that he had obviously slammed into Ron's shin.

Still nearly giggling, she called to her son as Ron rubbed his damaged leg.  "Stephen, come here.  It's okay.  He's allowed to do that.  It's called kissing."  Stephen climbed up onto her lap, but looked at her doubtfully.  "Look, sweetie.  See?  He gave me a present, and I was just thanking him."  She opened the locket, and showed him the pictures inside.

"That's me!" he crowed.  He glanced at Ron, then back at Hermione. 

Hermione nodded when he looked at her.  "Mm hm.  Do you know who they are?" she asked him, pointing to the picture of herself and Ron at Hogwarts.

Stephen looked up at her with big eyes and shook his head no.

"That's me and your daddy from when we were young."

Stephen's eyes got wide.  Hermione never talked to him much about his father, and had never so much as shown him a photo before.  "That's…daddy?" he asked, looking at the picture, and then back at his mother.  She smiled and nodded, and Stephen continued to examine the picture, looking up at his mother, then back at the picture, and then finally, out of the corner of his eyes, over at Ron, who had scarcely moved since Stephen had climbed onto Hermione's lap.  He turned around, the locket still grasped carefully in his fingers, and whispered into her ear. 

Ron's heart was in his ears as he waited to see what Stephen was whispering to Hermione.  Hermione smiled at her son, then said, "Yes, but give me the locket first, okay?"  Stephen nodded and handed the necklace to her, then climbed off her lap and onto Ron's.  His big blue eyes met Ron's and for the first time ever, Ron felt his son's arms encircle his neck.  "I love you, daddy," he heard softly in his ear, and a tear rolled down his cheek unchecked as he held his son in his arms.  After a minute, Stephen pulled away, grabbed his truck, took one last look at Ron, then returned to the middle of the room to play with his cousins some more.

Hermione looked at Ron, who was still staring at Stephen.  "Hey, there, 'daddy.'"  He turned to her, startled.  "Help me put this on?"  He grinned, and she turned around and lifted her hair out of the way while he fastened the locket for her.  Closing the clasp, he pulled her back to his chest.  "Thank you," she said.

"No, Hermione.  Thank you," he said as he put his arms around her.


	7. New Worries

When Hermione and Stephen returned to Hollyhock from the Weasleys on Boxing Day, Ron had traveled with them, to get to know Stephen a bit more before he left again.  He and Hermione had also spent a bit of time alone together, with the help of Harry and George, who were "Happy to sit for them _anytime_."

With the Christmas holiday over, Ron returned to Romania.  But "Only for a bit," he told Hermione.  They had already made plans for when he returned to England.  Harry had offered Ron a room in his flat, and Arthur was already looking into a job for him at the Ministry.  Hermione wanted to take things slow, but knew that it was only a matter of time before the subject of marriage came up.  She didn't want Ron to feel obligated to marry her, though she hoped in her heart that he would ask her soon.  But how could she be sure that he wasn't simply asking because of Stephen?

Though they wrote letters to each other every day, she still worried that he was only staying in contact for his son's sake.  After that first night at the Weasley's, he had never brought up the word "Love" again.  Perhaps he was just being kind?  Maybe he'd found someone in Romania, and hadn't wanted to tell her after hurting her so badly that night. 

By the time Ron had been gone a month, Hermione was a wreck. 

Harry came over with George one afternoon to take Stephen for a night.  He was horrified to discover the usually tidy cottage a mess.  There were dishes stacked in the sink, clothes and toys strewn about the house, and Stephen looked like he had about ten meals worth of food coating his face.

"Hermione!  What's happened?"

Hermione sat on her couch, surrounded by books, but not really looking at anything.  "Harry?"  When she looked up at him, Harry thought she looked dazed.  "Oh, right.  You wanted to have a night with Stephen.  Well…you know where everything is."

Harry pulled George aside and gave him instructions for what Stephen would need for the night, so that he could talk to Hermione while George packed.  George picked up Stephen and took him into the bathroom to try to clean him off a bit.

Harry walked around the couch and crouched in front of Hermione.  "Hermione…"

"Hmm?" she said, distractedly, looking over his shoulder at the mantelpiece.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"Um hum."

He grabbed her shoulders.  "Hermione, look at me!  What's wrong?  You should be dancing for joy!  Ron's coming back, and he still loves you.  Why are you acting like nothing in the world matters anymore?  You look like you haven't slept in days, and Stephen looks like he hasn't had a bath in at least that long.  Let me help you.  What do you need?  How can I help you?"

Hermione closed her eyes.  "You don't know that," she said quietly.

"What?  What don't I know?"

"That he still loves me."  Harry thought he had seen her hit rock bottom after Ron had left Hogwarts, but this was worse.  She looked as though her world had ended.

"What the hell did he do this time?"

Finally those brown eyes focused on him.  "What?  Ron?  No, it's nothing like that Harry.  He just…" she paused, and seemed to fold in on herself, like if she could just get small enough, she could avoid the pain.

"Just what, Hermione?"

"In all that time he spent here with me and Stephen, he never really said that, you know?"  Harry could see the tears in her eyes.  "We made plans, we spent time together, but never once did we talk about marriage, and never once did he tell me he loved me."

"Not at all?"

Hermione looked down at her lap.  "Only that very first night.  But even then he only said that he _might _still be in love with me.  It's not the same, Harry.  What if he's decided that he doesn't?  What if he had someone in Romania, and he didn't tell me cause he didn't want to hurt me?  But he's still coming back so he can be with Stephen?  What if he asks me to marry him just because of Stephen?"  She looked at Harry again.  "I couldn't handle it, Harry.  I…I still love him…so much."  The tears began to fall.  Her body began to tremble with the sobs tearing their way through her throat.

 "Hermione," Harry pulled her into his arms.  "This is Ron we're talking about.  The guy who couldn't even hide the fact that he was trying out for the Quidditch team.  The one who always blushed when he was lying about doing his homework.  He's always been completely transparent."

"I know," she mumbled into his chest.

"So believe me when I tell you that he is still completely and totally in love with you."

She pulled back and looked at him.  "You don't know that."

"I do, Hermione.  I saw the way he looked at you while he was here.  He adores you.  I'm sure he's just terrified that he'll do the wrong thing and you'll refuse to see him ever again."

"You think?"

"I do.  But you could write him a letter to find out for sure…" he smiled at her.

Reenergized by this idea, Hermione was in a much better mood by the time Harry and George left with Stephen.  She soon had the house sparkling again, and spent a great deal of the night in the tub relaxing a bit. 

After a warming meal�"tomato soup with basil and garlic, and a grilled cheese sandwich�"she sat in front of the fireplace in her terrycloth robe and wrote a long letter to Ron about all her thoughts and fears.  After three pages, she soon realized that she wasn't going to stop any time soon, and instead wrote him a short note asking him to floo her soon so they could have a long talk.  Ron was in an area where the floo network reached only a few locations, so flooing others had to be pre-arranged.

Upon receiving Hermione's owl, Ron immediately began to panic himself.  He immediately owled Harry to ask if anything was wrong with Hermione.  Unfortunately, Harry's response, that she was just lonely, only made things worse.  Ron was sure that Hermione just wasn't willing to wait any longer, and was going to tell him she'd found someone else.

He arranged a floo date, but worried the entire time, certain that Hermione was going to tell him to just stay in Romania.  That she never really wanted to see him again.  After all, he'd hurt her so much.  How could he expect her to stay in love with him after everything he'd done to her?

The night he'd arranged to have the fireplace, he settled down to wait his turn, behind a warlock who was traveling home for the weekend, and a witch who wanted to check in on her sister who had just given birth.  Unfortunately, the two women got caught up in their visit, so by the time he got the fireplace, it was nearly midnight.

He called to her for several minutes, frustrated and scared, but soon Hermione appeared, tousle-headed and covered in a robe.  He tried to relax, but her letter kept him tense.  "Hi, Hermione.  You wanted to talk?"

She smiled shyly.  "Well, I was starting to get worried…"

"I'm sorry it took me so long.  There was this lady ahead of me…"

"No, I figured you'd floo sooner or later, but I…well, I was worried about us."

Ron felt as though his throat had closed off, and from the fluttering there, it was possible his heart was trying to climb out through it.  "Us?"

"I've been really worried, you know?  About how you feel about me, and whether you're not just being with me so you can be with Stephen.  Harry suggested I write to you, but the letter I wrote didn't want to seem to end, so I thought that it would be easier if we could talk face to face, you know?"

"Hermione!  How could you even think that?"

"Well, you know…" she looked down, blushing.  "We spent all that time together, and you talked non-stop about Stephen."

"But…"

She looked up quickly.  "Oh, don't think that that didn't make me happy, Ron.  I'm so glad you love him.  And he took to you faster than he's ever taken to anyone before.  I just…You never said…I mean, well…"

Ron had never seen her so flustered before.  "Hermione, what are you asking?  Whether I…love you?"

The hope in her eyes was so undisguised that for a moment, Ron forgot to breathe.  "Hermione, you know that you're the best thing that ever happened to me, right?  I mean, without you, there's no Stephen, no happiness, and most of all, Hermione, no love.  I've been living that for three years, Hermione.  I want it to end.  I want to be with you and Stephen.  I…I just didn't want to push, you know?  I thought that maybe we should take it slow this time."

She sighed, but there was a grin on her face.  "I was thinking that too, Ron, but maybe we've already taken it slow.  I mean, seven years at Hogwarts before you even deigned to notice me…"

"I noticed you!"

"…And another three before I even saw you again.  I think we've spent enough time waiting, Ron."

"Yeah, you're right," he sighed.  "So what do we do?"

Hermione took a deep breath.  "When are you coming back?"

"I have to be here two more weeks.  But after that…"

"So, maybe we should start planning now?"

He grinned.  "I'd like that."


	8. Epilogue

The wedding took place in July, under a bright blue sky, with all the Weasley family in attendance, including Flur, who was, by that time, nearly nine months pregnant (one of the few family secrets that had not been spilled during that fateful Christmas dinner).

Peter, Pierre and Paul escorted guests down the aisle, perfect gentlemen the entire time; Pamela was flower girl; Stephen, of course, was the ring bearer, who played the part beautifully, thanks to the help of his uncle Fred, who told him to make sure to growl loudly as he walked down the aisle.  Harry, Fred and George stood up for Ron, nearly propping him up as he waited impatiently to see Hermione once more.  Ginny was Hermione's Matron of Honor, and Angelina, who was still dating Fred, and Luna Lovegood were Hermione's bridesmaids.

There were no dry eyes on either side of the aisle when Hermione appeared.  Ron stood like a man bewitched as his beautiful bride approached him.  Harry whispered in his ear, "Just don't screw it up this time, or you'll have to answer for it from all of us."

The ceremony was blessedly short, and after the obligatory greetings, hugs, cake-cutting and bouquet-tossing, Ron was quite ready to take his hard-won bride and disappear into the sunset.  Hermione was only too happy to comply.


End file.
